Extreme Changes
by redhotfireball2002
Summary: Jeff meets a new girl and falls in love. What happens when he learns more about her.
1. They meet

Chapter 1  
" Jessi, C'mon. We are gonna be late, the show starts in half an hour." I yelled to my roommate. I couldn't blame her for not being ready. I had just asked her to go to the WWF RAW taping with me. My mother and her boyfriend were meeting me and a friend. I had asked my friend Racheal who also likes wrestling. She had said she'd go, but then got asked out by her dream guy. So I begged Jessica to go.  
"Jennifer, relax. I'm ready. Let's get this fun filled night over with." I looked at her. She was wearing baggy tee-shirt and tight jeans. Her long brown hair hung loosly over her shoulders.  
" Ok, I guess if that's what you wanna wear. Let's go." I said. I was wearing a cut team extreme shirt and baggy pants just like my favorite Diva, Lita, wears.  
" What's wrong with this?" She asked defensivly.  
" Nothing, lets go."  
Ten minutes later, we arrived at the arena. We found our seats where my mother and her boyfriend, George, already were. " Hey Jenny. Hi Jessica. I didn't realize you liked wrestling,"George said.  
"I don't. Racheal canceled last minute so I got dragged along," Jessica confessed.  
" Gee, I'm sorry. I didn't think I twisted your arm that much,"I respondedsarcastically.  
" You didn't. I'm just giving you a hard time." We all laughed. Jessi and I are best friends and are both 22. We've been friends since fifth grade. We are both going to Brown university to be journalists. I'm single, and she is in a serious relationship with her childhood bestfriend, John. I tried dating my childhood bestfriend, Alexander, a while back and it totally ruined our friendship when we broke up.  
"Hey guys, I'll be right back. I have to go to the bathroom." I said and took off. We had excellent seats, first row.  
As I headed for the bathroom, I heard a soft southern voice call out, "Amy wait up. Can we talk please." I ignored the voice until a large hand touched my shoulder. I swung around and found myself face to face with the hottest guy I had evr seen. He's a wrestler. My favorite wrestler infact. He towered over me and just starred into my eyes. His hair was rainbow colored, "I'm sorry. I thought ya were someone else."  
"That's ok." I smiled. Our eyes were locked up and never left each other.  
"Hi. I'm Jeff Hardy, and ya are?"  
" Uh... Hi... I'm Jennifer. Jennifer Smith."  
" Well its nice to meet ya. And I'm sorry again. I thought ya were my brother's girlfriend. Ya look like her from the back."  
"Its ok. And it was nice meeting you too. I hope you find Amy. And good luck in your match tonight."  
" Thanks." And just like that he was off. I ran back to my seat forgetting to go to the bathroom.  
"Oh my God Jessi, I just ran into Jeff Hardy." I yelled when I sat down.  
"Sure Jen. And who exactly is Jeff Hardy?"  
" You know the posters I have hanging on my room of the guy with the multi-colored hair? That guy is Jeff Hardy."  
" Oh, He's kinda cute."  
"Kinda? Kinda? Jessi, He's the hottest guy in the entire world. And he just touched me."  
" Ok, really. Thats great." I could tell she didn't believe me but I let it go.  
We sat through the entire event. Afterwards, we said our good-byes to my mom and George and headed to a local bar for a drink. We were there for only about fifteen minutes when a group of wrestlers walked in. The group consisted of Matt and Jeff Hardy, Amy Dumas ( Lita), Shane Helms ( Hurricane), Nora ( Mighty Molly), and Adam Copeland ( Edge). As soon as Jeff saw me at a nearby table he excused himself and came over to my table and sat down.  
"Hey Jen, right?" He said as he sat down.  
"Yup. And this is my friend Jessica. Jess, this is Jeff." I introduced them.  
" So what'cha drinking? Can I buy ya another?"   
" Sure its a Scotch on the rocks." I blushed a little.  
" Hey Jen, thats John. Don't wait up for me." jessica said and took off to her boyfriend on the other side of the room. Jeff and I didn't even realize she was gone because we were starring in each other's eyes.  
" So tell me a little about yourself," Jeff said. We talked for hours sharing stories about our lives.  
"I've had a great time, " Jeff said standing up and putting on his coat. His pals were waiting by the door for him. It was getting late.  
"Yeah, I did too."  
" Are ya coming to the SmackDown tapings tomorrow?"  
" I don't have tickets."  
" Here. Here are two tickets and two backstage passes so I can meet ya boyfriend." He said handing me two tickets and two backstage passes.  
" Thanks, but there is no boyfriend in the picture."  
"Really? A pretty gal like ya and no boyfriend?"  
" Unfortunately."  
" That just ain't right."  
" Would ya just kiss her already so we can leave?" Amy said. So he did.  
" Wow! Here's my number. Call me tomorrow and maybe we can get together." I wrote my number down and gave it to Jeff.  
" Ok. Good. Now can we please go," Matt said.  
" Yeah Yeah. I had a great time and I'll call ya tomorrow." Jeff said hugging me and walking out. As soon as he was out of sight I looked at my watch. It was 3:00 A.M. I headed straight home. Jessi, was awake on the couch when I came in.  
" Sit your bottom down and tell me every detail," Jess said when I walked into the appartment.  
" Hi to you too."  
" Hi. Now I want details." We stayed up for another hour and I told her everything. I finally went to sleep about 4:30 am. The phone rang, waking me up at 9:30 A.M. Jessi was still sleeping. I decided to let the machine answer it until I heard who it was. 


	2. A loverly day together

Chapter 2  
"Hey Y'all this is Jeff. I was looking for Jen." When I heard his voice I jumped out of bed and ran to the phone.  
"Hey Jeff," I answered out of breathe.  
"Jen, good I caught ya. I didn't wake ya did I?" He sounded so sweet.  
"No, not at all. I woke up on my own about five minutes ago."  
"Oh ok. So I take it ya haven't eaten breakfast yet. Would ya like to go out somewhere?"  
"Yeah, Sure. Where are you staying?"  
"The Holiday Inn on Atwells Ave."  
"Ok. I'll meet you in the lobby in half an hour."  
"Ok. I'll be waiting." I hung up, jumped in the shower, and then put on some make-up. I got dressed, did my hair and left.  
When I got to the hotel, he was waiting for me. "Wow ya look wonderful," he said greeting me with a hug and a kiss on the cheek.  
"Thank you," I said blushing.  
"Hey Jen. Are ya joining us for breakfast?" Amy asked as her and Matt joined us.  
"I guess so."  
" Good. Now we get to find out why Jeff wouldn't shut up about ya last night," Matt teased.  
"Shut up Matt," Jeff blushed a little.  
"Why? Are ya embarrassed?" Matt teased again.  
"Oh look, he's redder than Jen's hair, " Amy chimed in.  
"C'mon guys. Lets get going. I mean we have our own private tour guide. Please lets go," Jeff said trying to hurry us out of the hotel.  
"Whoa buddy. Where's the fire? At least ya could introduce us to ya new friend," Matt said still teasing his little brother.  
" I introduced ya guys last night. C'mon its a perfect day out there and we are wasting it in here," Jeff said once again urging us to go.  
"Yeah Jeff's right. This is New England, you never know when the weather will change," I tried to help him.  
"Boy she's funny, cute, and helps ya. Jeff she seems like a keeper to me," Matt said. Both of us blushed.  
"Ok Matt, now we're making Jen feel uncomfortable. I think its time we stop. For now at least," Amy said.  
We took off. I showed them around Rhode Island and Massachussets. We had a great time. At 2:30 they had to go to the Boston Fleet Center to prep for that night. Jeff begged me to join him. I reluctantly agreed. He showed me off, and introduced me to everyone. He seemed so happy, and I was proud when he introduced me to some of the wrestlers and accidently called me his girlfriend. I smiled every time.  
After they were finished, Jeff had three hours before he Smackdown started. " Do ya wanna go get something to eat?" He asked me.  
"Sure. There's a cute little Chinese resturant around the cornor. C'mon. Matt, Amy, do you want to come too?" They looked at each other and then at Jeff, who gave them a look that said ' Please don't I wanna be alone.'  
"Ya know Jen, thanks for asking but I think Matt and I are just going to hang out here. Have fun ya two," Amy said and ushered Matt off.  
"Ok. Shall we go?" Jeff said putting his arm around my shoulder and leading me out.  
We walked to the resturant because it was close enough. We sat down and ordered. We started talking some more. Right when we our food came, my father walked in with his wife, Clare, whose at least 30 years younger than him.  
"Oh God, Jeff, I need to get out of here and NOW!"  
"But ya haven't eaten yet."  
"I don't care. Thank you for a good time. Call me later tonight. I have to go. I'm sorry. Here is the money for my food." I kissed him good night and headed out.  
" You Hoo. Jen!" Dad yelled. I just kept walking. I refused to talk to him after he married Clare two years ago. I ran outside and dad followed. He caught up with me quickly. "Jen we need to talk." He said grabbing my arm and stopping me.  
" I have NOTHING to say to you."  
"What do you mean you have nothing to say to me? I'm your father so you should find something to talk to me about. You haven't talked to me in two years. Why?" He started yelling.  
"You really want to know? I haven't talked to you because you've been too busy with your new daughter." I was yelling too.  
"Jen, you know Clare is my wife not my daughter."  
"She's young enough to be."  
"Don't even start with me Jennifer."  
"Why'd you stop me?"  
"Because you're my daughter and I love you."  
"Thats bull and you know it. If you loved me you wouldn't let years go between us talking. Let me go please." We were both still yelling.  
Jeff came over and put his hand on my shoulder. "Is there a problem here?"  
"Jen, Who's this?" My dad asked.  
"Hi. I'm Jeff. Jen's...uh... boyfriend. And ya are?"  
"I'm her dad, Jerry. Now I don't care if you are her boyfriend or not. This conversation is simply between the two of us. So Buh-bye."  
Jeff didn't like that. He slugged my father. I screamed and took off to my car. Jeff tried to catch me but I sped off before he could. 


	3. I Love You

Chapter 3  
I drove around for an hour and then finally went home. When I walked in Jess and John were making out on the couch. I crept in my room. A minute later Jessica came in without knocking. "What happened between you and Jeff? He's been calling here non-stop for the last two hours." I told her quickly.   
Just when I finished, the phone rang again. " That's probably Jeff. Answer the phone and talk things out with him. Please! So John and I can have some peace." We both laughed and I ran to answer.  
"Hello," I answered.  
"Jen, ya home. good. Are ya ok? Are ya mad at me?"  
"Jeff, calm down. We need to tlak face to face. I know you have a match for the tag belts tonight, so I'll meet you backstage after the match. Go out there and have the best match you've ever had."  
"Ok, but just tell me this, did I do something to make ya mad?"  
"No. And I want to leave it at that. Now I have to leave so I can make it to the event in time to see you kick Billy and Chuck's behinds for those belts. Good luck and good bye."  
"Ok. Bye." We hung up and I left right away. I made it to teh arena just as the Smackdown tapings were starting. I sat thru the show and right after Matt and Jeff won their match I headed for the backstage. The guard stopped me, but Jeff saw me.  
"Hey Jen. Bill its ok. She's with me." He said to the guard. The guard let me go and I ran right into Jeff's arms.  
"Congratulations baby!" I shouted.  
"Thank ya. C'mon. Let's go into the locker room and talk." He led me into his locker room.  
"Oh hey Jen." Amy said when I walked in.  
"Yo Jen." Matt ran over and gave me a hug.  
"Where'd ya take off to?" Amy asked.  
"We ran into my father who used to beat me and his new wife. My dad split when I was 12. It was the best thing that could ever happen to me. Three years ago, he reentered my life. Then he asked me to be involved to his wedding to Clare. When I refused, he beat me. So I split. Now whenever I see him I run as far and as fast as I can. Tonight when I saw him I tried to run. He caught up with me. If Jeff hadn't interferred, I probably would have been hit. But I got scared and ran. I'm sorry Jeff. I should have told you before." I started crying about half-way through my explanation. Everyone was quiet for a few minutes. Jeff sat with his arm over my shoulder.  
"Wow Jen! I didn't know. I'm really sorry," Amy tried.   
"I'm just scared. He isn't usually around. Or at least I don't usually see him. I don't know what he's doing, but its never a good sign when he is around."  
"Don't worry Jen. I'll protect ya," Jeff finally spoke.  
"You can't protect me. You're on the road half the time and you can't be with me everywhere."  
"Come on the road with us," Matt suggested, speaking for the first time since my story.  
"I wish I could, but I got school."  
"Ya know what ya need? Ya need to get ya mind cleared. Our plane doesn't leave until tomorrow. Let's get a group together and go party tonight," Amy suggested.  
"Ok. Matt, Amy, why don't ya two go round up a group to go? I need to talk to Jen alone for a minute," Jeff said.  
"Yeah sure bro. No problem," Matt said as he and Amy left.  
"Jeff, before you start, I want to thank you. You saved me. I could never thank you enough for that."  
"Jen, I saved ya because I think I love you. I realize that ya can't just drop out of school and tour with me. And I can't just leave wrestling because I love it. But I do want to get to know ya better. I have the next two days off and I want to stay at a hotel in Rhode Island and spend as much time with ya as possible."  
"I think I'd really enjoy that. And I agree. I think I love you also." We hugged and kissed.  
"What'll ya say, wanna go find Matt and Amy and get out of here?" He asked.  
"Sure." We went out club hopping. It was Jeff, Matt, Amy, Adam, Shane, Nora, Paul Levesque (HHH), Stephanie McMahon, and I who went. Slowly throughout the night our group decreased. By four am it was just Matt, Amy, Jeff, and I. I looked at my watch.  
"Four AM? I got a class at nine. I gotta go. Thanks for the great night. I'll call you after class tomorrow, Jeff and we can get together for lunch. Wait where are you staying?"  
"I was gonna stay at the Holiday Inn about ten minutes from ya place."  
"No! Come stay with me. Please!"  
"Jeff, ya staying? Ya not spending the next two days back in Carolina?" Matt asked.  
"No. I decided to stay here. I already talked to dad. He isn't happy, but there is nothing he can do about it. I'm and adult whose in love."  
"Really?" Matt, Amy, and I said in unison.  
"You love me? You're sure about it?" I asked.  
"Yes. I knew for certain when I heard ya tell me about ya father. Ya felt secure enough with me to share. I have never before believed in love at first sight, until I met ya, Jenny."  
"Oh that's so sweet. I love ya too." I jumped into his arms.  
"Ok this is disgusting. We'll catch ya love birds later. Don't be doing anything I wouldn't Jefferooo," Matt said playfully taping Jeff on the shoulder. Matt and Amy left.  
"C'mon Jeff. Let's go get your clothes and head to my place."  
We did too. We got back to my house at 4:45am. I showed Jeff into my room and went to the bathroom. Right as I opened the bathroom door, I was face to face with John.  
"Ahhh, John? What are you doing here?" He was just in his boxers.  
"Jen... Uh...Ah...good night." He took off and went into Jessica's room. I had to laugh because they had a tendency of doing this, having John sleep over, but they usually warned me.  
I went back into my room, set the alarm for 7:30 and climbed into bed next to Jeff. It felt so good to be in his arms. When the alarm went off, I had a really hard time waking up. When I did, Jeff had his arms around me and I had to move his arm to get up.  
"Jen?" He mumbled.  
"Yeah Jeff. I have to get to school. Sleep as late as you want. I'll be home by noon time. Helf yourself to anything in the fridge. I love you." I kissed his cheek.  
"Wait! Lay with me five more minutes, please," he mumbled.  
"I can't. I gotta take a shouwer and get going. I love you. Get some more rest." I went and toook a shower. When I walked in the kitchen, Jess and John were sitting at the table making out. "Get a room," I joked.  
"Hey sleepyhead," John said.  
"You look good. What happened?" Jess asked.  
"Late night," I snapped.  
"With Jeff?" John asked. I nodded. Just as I started teh coffee machine Jeff walked out of the room in only his boxers.  
"Jen, I didn't realize this was a sleepover party,"Jess teased.  
"Ha Ha funny. Why aren't you sleeping late?" I asked Jeff as he walked up and hugged me from behind.  
"I couldn't sleep without ya in my arms."  
"Ok. This is gross. I'm gonna go before I loose my breakfast. I'll see you at school. Love you Jessi." He kissed her and left.  
"So what time does your plane leave, Jeff?" Jess asked as I poured us each a cop of coffee.  
"Friday afternoon."  
"Oh really. Where are you staying?"  
"He's gonna stay here," I responded.  
"Oh!?!?" She asked.  
"Yes. Now Jeff are you hungry? I have a litte time if you want me to whip you up a quick breakfast."  
"Sure. If ya want to. If not, I could go out and get something at a nearby resturant."  
"Don't be silly. Sit down. Relax. I'll make you eggs, bacon, and toast. Actually, can you go put some clothes on so Jess doesn't feel uncomfortable?" I pulled the eggs and bacon out of the fridge.  
"Sure. No problem." He went into my room. As soon as he was out of sight, Jessica started scolding me.  
"Are you nuts?"  
"What?"  
"You've known him less than forty-eight hours and you're sleeping with him."  
"He stayed here because I didn't think he should have to spend so much time in hotels."  
"So it was your idea? What if he turned out to be an axe murder. He coulda killed us in our sleep. Did you ever think of that?"  
"Calm down. Relax! Jeff and I are in love."  
"Really? What do you know about him besides that he wrestles?"  
"A lot. But I don't have time to fill you in. Pass that bread please." Jeff emerged from my room looking even better. "Hey, you look great.  
"Thanks. So do ya." The food was done so I put it on a plate and served him.  
"Ok honey. Here you go. I have to get going. I'll be home by noon. Help yourself to any food. I'm riding in with Jessica so you can use my car if you want. The keys are in my bedroom on the hook. Bye." I kissed his forehead.  
"Thanks baby. I love you."  
"I love you too." We blew each other kisses as I walked out the door. 


	4. Entering the Biz

Chapter 4:  
"Ok this is just nuts. Jen, you don't even know the guy and you're letting him stay alone in our appartment and use your brand new car?" Jessica said to me when we got into the car.  
"Yes Jess. The way you feel about John is the way I feel about Jeff."  
" Listen to me. You can't feel that way. John and I have known each other nearly fifteen years. We didn't start dating until after over ten years. You surely haven't known Jeff long enough to be in love with him. "  
"Jess, I knew Alex inside and out. I had known him just shy of fifteen years when I went out with him and you see how that turned out. I don't think it matters how long you've known the person. What matters is how much you care about them." She didn't know how to respond to that one. We arrived at campus and headed toward english class. When I turned the cornor I saw my dad and Clare standing infront of my class. Clare is in my class, but doesn't talk to me because I'm never very nice to her. Dad never brought her to class. Seeing him there scared me.  
"Jess, wait. Am I imagining or is my dad standing there talking to Clare?"  
"Yes. But don't worry about it. If we don't go in there now we're going to be late." I nervously followed her toward the classroom.  
Clare walked in and then dad realized I was walking toward him. "Ah, Jen. You and I need to talk, NOW!"He looked really mad.  
"I've got class right now, I'll call you later." I tried to walk in the class, but he grabbed my arm and roughly pulled me in the opposite direction.  
"Your boyfriend wants to hit me, well I'll show him." I could smell alcohol on his breath.  
"Dad Please DON'T!!" But it didn't do any good. He hit me harder across the head than he had ever hit me. I started crying really hard. I was hoping that would be it, but it wasn't. He was so mad he beat me until three teachers came and pulled him off of me. Jessica called the cops and then ran to check on me.  
"Jess, call Jeff," I whisphered and then passed out. When I woke up again, Jess, John, Jeff, and my mom were sitting around my hospital bed.  
Jeff was the first one to realize I was awake. "Jen, how are you?" He asked jumping up and running closer to my side. The other three were at the bed in less than thirty seconds.  
"I'm ok really. Did they arrest him?" They all looked at each other then back at me.  
"Well...You see....He took off before the cops got there," mom spoke softly.  
The doctor came in then. "Oh good, she's up. How do you feel Jen? Any pain?" He asked begining to examine me.  
"I'm ok, I just want to go home."  
"Well, you sustained a hard blow to the head, which made you pass out. As a result, when you came in you had a little swelling to the brain. Now it's pretty much gone, but we have to keep you over night for observation. Other than that, you look okay."  
"Can I have someone stay here with me over night please?"  
"I don't see why not. That chair pulls out to a bed. Enjoy your evening and I'll be in early tomorrow morning to check on you."  
"Thank you doctor." The doctor left.  
"Jen, John and I have to get to work. I'll call you later tonight. Feel better soon," Jess said and then her and John left.  
"Are you hungry? Let me get you some food. Jeffrey would you like something from McDonalds?" Mom asked.  
"Uh, yeah sure, a number five with a coke please. Thanks," Jeff said.  
"I want that too ma."  
"Ok, I'll be back as fast as I can." She left and then it was just Jeff and I.  
"Are you really ok?" Jeff asked as he pulled a chair closer to my bed, sat down, and started rubbing my forehead.  
"I am now that you're here. I'm sorry you have to deal with this on your day off. You don't have to stay, you can leave."  
"I'm not leaving without ya. Yesterday when I met ya father I suspected that he was no good. It wasn't until now that I realize how no good he actually is. When Jessica told me ya were in the hospital, my heart stopped. I wanted to be next to ya immediatly, to hold ya in my arms, and to show ya that everything would be okay. But I couldn't do that. And I didn't like that. The feeling I had told me what I already knew, I love you with all my heart and soul. I want to protect ya forever. Even if I have to give up wrestling to do it."  
"I love you and could NEVER ask you to give up wrestling. Actually I was gonna ask you if I could tour with you."  
"Ya are gonna give up college to go on the road with me?"  
"Jeff, after today, I never want to step foot on Brown campus again. I'm giving it up one way or another. I would much rather be with you where I know I'm safe than stay here in Rhode Island constantly looking over my shoulder wondering if he's there."  
"I would be honored to have ya on the road with me because then I'd be the luckest man alive. I love you Jennifer." We kissed.  
The next day I was released from the hospital and went straight home to pack. When I told my mom my plans she told me I was nuts but she understood why I need to. Jess and John both helped me move even though they both told me I was crazy.  
Jeff and I had rented a moving van, and drove down to Cameron, North Carolina together. He was allowing me to leave my things at his place and just bring what I needed on the road with me. We unloaded the van Thursday, drove it back Friday, and then caught a plane back to North Carolina where that nights house show would take place. When we got to the arena things were chaotic.  
"Has anyone seen Alice?" Vince shouted.  
"Whose Alice?" I whispered to Jeff.  
"A new valet whose supposed to debut tonight." She was no where around. No one had seen her either. Vince then saw me. He had met me the night after I met Jeff.  
"Jen, if Alice don't show will you do it for me, please?" He begged me.  
"Sure, no problem."  
"Ok, go get ready. Jeff find her something sexy that she can wear to accompany Albert and Scotty 2 Hottie," Vince instructed.  
"Sure thing boss." We ran to a local store and bought me a hot pink halter top and a pair of skin tight jeans. We went back to teh arena and then I had to go to make-up. Before that, Vince had me sign a 90 day trial contract and told me what I had to do that night.   
An hour later, I made my debut. I was teamed with Scotty and Albert. My job was simple. They were wrestling against the Dudley boys and all I had to do was slap D-von acrros the face and run behind Albert who would then power bomb D-von, win the match, and then hoist me on his shoulders and walk up the ramp. That's exactly how it worked out. The crowd went wild when we first entered. Scotty grabbed a microphone and announced I was their new manager, Desiree. When I got in the back, Jeff was there waiting.  
"Ya did awesome baby," He said greeting me with a hug.  
"Jennifer, fantastic job. How would you like to debut on Monday Night Raw?" Vince asked.  
"Really??"  
"Yeah sure. We'll have you valet for a while until Jeff and Amy teach you enough so you can put on an actual match."  
"Ok great thanks Vince."  
"You're welcome." He walked off.  
"Oh my god. Do you believe it? Jeff can you believe this? It's a dream come true. Oh My God!" I screamed.  
"Calm down baby. Congratulations. I have to do go my match. Paul and Stephanie told me they wanted to talk to ya."  
"Ok." We kissed and I went to find Paul and Steph. 


	5. The fight

Chapter 5  
This went on for the next six months. By Jeff and my sixth moth anniversary, I was able to wrestle a pretty good match. Vince told us, as our six month anniversary present he was gonna pair us up as a tag team and allow us to eventually -probably for out one year anniversary- to win the tag team titles. That didn't break up team extreme, they just added me in. The next day, Jeff and I had off, so we flew back to North Carolina, and just spent some quality time together. Just after lunch the phone rang.  
"Let the machine answer it,"Jeff told me. We were cuddling on the couch.  
"Hey, You've reached Jen and Jeff. Leave a message at the beep," the machine answered.  
"Jeff, Man its Shane. Do ya still want me to watch Jen for ya during ya match Friday? Call me back and let me know," He hung up. Shane Helms was Jeff's best friend.  
"Jeff, what did Shane mean watch Jen?" I asked.  
"Nothing. Its just that we're in New York this Friday and I want someone with ya incase Jerry shows up."  
"Jeffrey, answer me truthfully, is the reason why I'm constantly surrounded during your matches because ya ask people to protect me?" I jumped up and put my hands on my hips.  
"Jenny, baby, I love you." He tried to pull me back on the couch.  
"Don't butter me up, ANSWER ME!"  
"Jen, I love you. I never want anything bad to happen to ya. That's why I ask people to stay with ya." I gave him the evil eye.  
"Do ya think I'm unable to protect myself."  
"Uh...No...Not at all."  
"If ya truly loved me, ya'd believe in me. I'm outta here." I grabbed my purse and left. I was still in my pajamas but too upset to care. I drove over to Amy and Matt's house. By the time I got there, I was crying.  
"Jen, what happened?" Matt asked when he opened the door.  
"Ya brother is a jerk." I said pushing past him entering in the house.   
"Do ya want some coffee and we can talk?"  
"Sure." He made the coffee and we sat at the table and talked.  
"Ok what did Jeff do that ya found about that ya pissed about?"  
"Ya should know, ya've babysat me for him before."  
"Oh ok, that."  
"That? Ya mean there's more than that he's done?"  
"Jen he loves ya."  
"Matt what do ya mean by that? What else did he do?"  
"Just nothing. Forget I said anything. Jen Jeff loves ya and ya should go home and talk things out with him.  
"Matt, ya right."  
"I am? I mean yeah, I am. What am I right about?"  
"I've got extra clothes in the back of my car, I should go home to my mom's. Thanks Matt, ya so smart." I hugged him and headed out.  
"Wait! Thats not what I was saying." He was too late. I was already getting into my car. I drove the full sixteen hours back to Rhode Island. It was six in the morning. When I got there, but I still went to Jessica's because she told me whenever I'm in town to drop by right away.  
I knocked on the door and John answered. "John? Is Jess around?"  
"Yeah...Uh...Come in." I walked in and noticed everything had been moved. Also a lot of John's things were around.  
Jessica emerged a minute later, still in her pajamas. "Jessi, hey. I didn't wake ya did I?"  
"NO, Not at all. I'm always up at six when I don't have anywhere to go until noon time. Why are you here?"  
"I'm sorry to wake ya. I just had a fight with Jeff and came home."  
"You don't return my calls for six months and then pop up out of no where when things get a little rough."  
"Wait, I didn't even know ya called. I never got any of ya messages. I'm sorry I thought I could turn to my friend right now."  
"You can, I just thought you were using me. I didn't realize that Jeff was at fault."  
"Jessi, as much as I don't want to admit it, ya were right. Jeff was a jerk. He didn't trust me. He didn't believe in me. He hasn't since I first left everything here to be with him."  
"What happened that sent you packing?" I started to explain when John stuck his head out of Jessica's room. "Jessi, you coming back to bed?"  
"Yeah, I'll be there in a minute," She yelled back. Then she turned to me. "You look tired. Wanna sleep for a while and we'll talk later?"  
"Sure, sleep sounds good." She got an extra pillow, sheet, and blanket and set up the couch for me. "Ya know, I really appreciate this. Thanks." Jessica laughed. "What?" I asked.  
"You were only down there six months and already picked up the southern accent. Here you go, make yourself comfortable."  
I fell asleep at about 7am. At 11:30 am I got woke up by the phone ringing.  
"Hello," I heard John answer. "Yeah she's here. Hold on." He came over and hook me. "Jen there's a call for you." He handed me the cordless.  
"Hello," I mumbled with my eyes still shut.  
"Jenny, hunny, baby, doll face, please don't hang up on me." The caller responded. I immediately recognized the caller's voice by the soft tone and southern accent.  
"Jeff, why are ya calling? And how'd ya know I was here?"  
"Jen, ya told Matt ya were headed home to ya mother's. When ya didn't show up there, I hoped ya were safe. I figured Jessica or John would know where I could find ya. I lucked out with ya being there. I want ya to come home so we can talk this out."  
"Is that it? Or do ya want me to come home so you can rule my life?"  
"Ya a big girl. Ya run ya own life. I don't run it for ya."  
"Then why'd ya never give me any of my phone messages?"  
"What are ya talking about? Whenever I check the machine there's never any messages at all on it."  
"Really?"  
"Yes. Jenny I love you more than life itself. Ya mean the world to me. And I want ya to be as happy as I am. So I would never keep ya from ya family or friends."  
"Jeff, if ya really loved me, ya would believe in my ability to protect myself."  
"Jen, I do trust ya. I just don't want ya hurt. Oh hold on a minute there's a knock at the door." I could only vaguely hear what was happening, but I could hear enough.  
"Jerry? What are ya doing here?" I heard Jeff ask.  
"I'm looking for my bratty daughter. Where is she?"  
"She's not here. If ya'll leave a number, she'll call ya when she gets home."  
"That's ok. I'll just sit here and wait."  
"Ya know, I was headed out so ya'll have to leave."  
"I'm not going anywhere until I speak to Jen. And you're not going anywhere until you tell me where she is."  
"She's not even in town. Now will ya please leave so I can get going?"  
"I'm not leaving until I take care of Jen. But since she's not here, I can get to her through you."  
"Jerry, Is that a gun?" The next thing I heard was a loud bang and then the door slam shut.  
"JEFF!!!!" I screamed.  
"Help me," I could just bearly hear him. I felt so helpless. I wanted to be there with him.  
  
Author's note: Sorry I haven't updated in so long. Is anyone reading this? Let me know what you think of this story please. 


	6. How's Jeff?

Chapter 6:  
"John, quick hand me my cell phone." He did. I didn't hang up Jessi's phone because it was my only connection to Jeff. I quickly dialed Matt's number. "Here, keep talking to Jeff. He's been shot. Whatever ya do, Don't loose connection." He took his phone from my hand just as Matt answered.  
"Hello."  
"Matt, Jeff has been shot. I'm still in Rhode Island. I'm gonna get there as quickly as I can, but ya need to call 911 NOW!"  
"Ok, I'll call ya back as soon as we get to the hospital."  
"Call me on the cell cus I'll be on a plane."  
"Ok bye." He hung up. I took the other phone back from John.  
"Jeff baby, please say something," I screamed.  
"I...Love...You...Jen..." I could bearly hear him. I could tell he was in pain.  
"I love you too Jeff. Hang in there. The EMTs are on their way." I heard the EMTs and Matt run in. Matt picked up the phone.  
"Jen, we're going to County. He looks pretty bad. There's quite a bit of blood. I'll call ya cell as soon as we know more."  
"Ok. Tell Jeff I love him. " We hung up. I changed my clothes and started to head out. "John, I have to go. Tell Jessica I'll call ya'll when I know more. Bye and thanks for letting me crash. Bye." I left.  
Two and a half hours later, I reached the hospital ER waiting room. I didn't see Matt or Amy anywhere so I went up to the desk. "Hello, I'm looking for Jeffrey Hardy. He was brought in here about two hours ago with a gunshot wound. Can ya please tell me where I can find him?""I'm sorry mam, he's seriously injured so only immediate family allowed."  
"Lady, Jeff is my husband, I need to find him NOW!" I lied because I realized if I didn't say he was my husband I wouldn't get to see him.  
"I'm sorry mam, I didn't realize. Christine, please take Mrs. Hardy up to the OR waiting room." I liked the sounds of Mrs. Hardy. Christine brought me upstairs. As soon as I saw Matt and Amy I ran into their arms. We were all bawling our eyes out.  
"Matt, give it to me straight... How bad is he doing?"  
"Jen, the bullet hit right around where the shoulder meets the torso. There was a lot of blood. The doctors said they were operating to remove the bullet. They haven't said anything else. Jen, the cops want to know if ya might have any idea who did this," Matt said through tears.  
"Jerry..." I choked out.  
"As in your dad?" Amy inquired.  
I nodded. "He wanted to kill me. I wasn't around so he shot Jeff." A cop who had been sitting near by began questioning me about Jerry. I described Jerry's background, personality, and physical description. The officer then left to go try to capture Jerry.  
After a while, a nurse came out of the operating room. "Mrs. Hardy?" She asked looking at me. I just nodded. Matt and Amy either didn't notice or didn't have enough energy to correct her. "I'm sure ya brother in-law filled ya in that Jeff came in to us in critical condition. He still is in critical condition. We managed to extract the bullet which luckly missed anything major. We need to keep him for observations for a few days, and he will be limited as far as what he is able to do for a few weeks."  
"Can we go see him?" I managed to ask.  
"As soon as he gets into the ICU. Doctor Glencoe is just closing up the wound. It should only be about 15 or 20 minutes. Feel free to go get a cup of coffee. Ya look like ya could use it." She walked out.  
"Jen, did she call ya Mrs. Hardy?" Amy inquired.  
"Yeah I had to say he was my husband so I could come up here. I hope that doesn't offend either of ya. Wait I just realized ya dad isn't here. Where is he?"  
"Oh crud, I forgot to call dad," Matt said hitting his hand to his head.  
"Go call him now," Amy said. Matt left to go call his father. "Jen are ya back to stay or are ya gonna run when Jeff is better?"  
"Amy, I love Jeff more than life itself. The two of us had a small fight. I feel really responsible for him being here right now. If I was home, it woulda been me who got shot, not Jeff. It very well should have been me."  
"I'm sorry I got defensive. Jeff is like a brother to me and i worry whenever he gets close to a girl. I've seen him hurt before. I just want to make sure he doesn't get hurt again."  
"I understand. I love him and don't want him hurt again either."  
"Ya guys can come in now," A nurse said.  
"Go ahead Jen. I'm gonna wait here for Matt and Gilbert."  
"Ok." I followed the nurse to Jeff's bedside.  
"He is still highly medicated. He may not be able to wake up enough to know ya here. He deffinately can't talk to ya because we had to put a tube down his throat to help him breathe."  
"Ok, thank ya." She got me a chair and left. I put the chair next to his bed, sat down, and took his hand in mine. " I love you Jeff, please be ok," I said through tears that were once again streaming down my face. I just sat leaning against the bed. I must have dosed off because the next thing I knew, Amy put her hand on my shoulder.  
"Jen?" She said gently.  
"Uh...Oh... What time is it?"  
"It's about 6:30. Why don't ya go home and get some rest?" Matt tried.  
"No, I need to be here when he gets up," I protested.  
"Jennifer, ya like a daughter to me so I'm going to give this to ya straight. Ya are not going to be of any used to Jeff if ya are over tired. So ya are going to go with Matthew and Amy and get some rest. I'll stay here with Jeff. Do I make myself clear?" Gilbert Hardy demanded.  
"Perfectly. And thank ya Mr. Hardy," I said standing up.  
"Dad, if ya want, I can stay here and ya can go home and bring Amy and Jen. I really don't mind staying," Matt offered.  
"No. Ya'll need ya rest. And Matt, make sure Jen goes to ya place because I'm not sure if they've caught Jerry yet!" Jerry replied.  
Matt and Amy drove me by Jeff and my house so I could get clothes. There was a message on the machine from Jerry. This is what it said. "Jenny this is your father. I came by looking to talk to you today. Since you weren't there, I talked to Jeff. I guess I'll have to try Jessica's or even your mother's house. Hopefully I'll find ya there. Just remember, I'll be looking for you." That's all it said. I called the cops. I tried to hurry because Matt and Amy were waiting in the car for me.  
"Police station, how may I help ya?" The receptionist asked.  
"I need ya to put me through to detective McGraw."  
"Please hold." I packed while she was patching me through.  
"Detective McGraw. How may I help ya?"  
"Detective, this is Jennifer Hardy. Ya need to come here to my house now. Jerry left a very threatening message on the machine."  
"Relax. We picked him up shortly after he left that message. We just need ya to come in to confirm for us that we have the right person."  
"Can I come in later?"  
"We can only hold him for so long. We neeed ya to come in as soon as possible."  
"Ok, I'll be in in a few minutes." I stopped packing and ran out to Matt's car. "Hey, they caught him. I have to go down and ID him. Ya guys don't have to stick around, I can use Jeff's car."  
"No that's ok. Go get ya purse and come on. I'm kinda curious about this guy," Matt responded. I ran into the house and reemerged a minute later. 15 minutes later, we arrived at the police station. We immediately found detective McGraw.  
"Jen, great ya here. Come right this way. He's asking to talk to ya. Ya friends will have to wait here." He brought me into a room with lots of round tables. Jerry was sitting at one of them. I slowly walked over and stat down.  
"Jen, you look really great," Jerry said.  
"Dad why'd ya want to talk to me? Ya just almost killed my boyfriend and now ya want me to chit chat with ya. Are ya nuts?"   
"I want to tell you the truth about why I've beat you over the years. You see, your mother and I had been trying to have a kid for so long but we were unsuccessful. Finally your mother got pregnate and i was as happy as could be. Then I found out your mother had an affair and that's why she was pregnate. Then it hit me, I'm the one who couldn't procreate. That angered me. Whenever I looked at you, I got angered by that realization. That's why I hit you."  
"Is that lame story supposed to make ya abusing me ok?" I was fighting back tears.  
"It's not a story. Its the truth. You can even ask your mother."  
"And why are ya just telling me this now?"  
"I don't know. Jen I want you to realize I'm really sorry."  
"That's bull. If ya were sorry ya wouldn't have kept doing it and ya wouldn't have kept lying to me." I couldn't hold back the tears anymore so I ran off. By the time I reached Matt and Amy I was bawling. 


	7. Mom visits

Chapter 7:  
They saw me and ran right up to me. "What happened?" Amy asked.  
"Do ya want me to go kill him for ya?" Matt offered.  
"No. I just want to go home." I managed to choke out.  
"Ok then let's go." They drove me home, and I sent them away. I needed to call mom and to think.   
As soon as I walked in there was a message on the machine saying Jessica, John, and y mother were driving down to bring my car and should be here within the next day or two.  
I decided to just go to bed. I tossed and turned the whole night and never fell into a deep sleep. About 6:30 the next morning I gave up on trying to sleep and I got up, took a shower, ate, and headed to the hospital. When I walked in Jeff's room he was awake and Gilbert was gone. Jeff still had the tube down his throat. "Baby I'm glad ya awake. Don't try to speak. Just shake ya head, do ya feel any better?" I asked hugging him. He motioned for pen and paper. I handed him some.  
"Are you still mad at me?" He wrote. I read it.  
"No baby. I'm sorry. I over reacted. All that matters now is that ya better. Are ya?"  
"I feel better when you are beside me." He wrote back.  
"I love you."  
"I love you too." He wrote back. "You look tired."  
"I am. I've had a rough 48 hours. But today's starting to look better just because ya are feeling better."  
"Sit down and relax." He wrote. I pulled a chair up to the bed. We held hands and i put my head down on the arm of the bed and dosed off for about an hour. Jeff woke me up when the nurse came in to do vitals and to remove some of the tubes. When the nurse was through, Jeff was able to talk again.  
"Do ya want to talk aobut why everything's been so horrible?" He asked.  
"I don't want to burden ya."  
"It won't be a burden. Please explain." I told him everything that Jerry had said. I started cryign again. He hugged me and kissed my forehead. "Jen... I probably should have told ya before... when we first started going out I overheard a conversation between ya mother and Vince McMahon... And well..."  
"Wait, so ya telling me that my father is Vince McMahon?"  
"They saw me and then made me promise not to tell ya. I'm not positive about this but I think that maybe why Vince allowed ya to debut."  
"Are ya serious? The only reason that I'm a WWE superstar is because Vince is my biological father and neither him nor my motehr decided to tell me this."  
"Relax, honey, calm down."  
"Jeff, my whole life as I know it has changed. Everything I've believed for 23 years is now unbelievable. My mom lied to me. Jerry lied to me and beat the crap out of me and has now almost killed ya all because she lied. I don't think I can trust her again."  
Matt and Amy walked in then. "Hey Jefferoo, ya up great. How ya feeling?" Matt asked after everyone said their hello's.  
"Slightly better."  
"Hey, I'm gonna run and call Vince and let him know none of us are doing house shows this weekend," I said getting up.  
"Maybe ya should have Matt or Amy call him," Jeff suggested.  
" I'm a big girl who is perfectly capable of calling into work sick." I stormed out and since cell phones aren't allowed in the hospital I drove home to call. As soon as I walked into the house I called him.  
"Hello, McMahon residence."  
"Vince, this is Jennifer. Jeff has been shot."  
"What?" I explained the situation to him. "You guys take as much time as you need. How is Jeff doing?"  
"He's getting better slowly. I think Matt, Amy and I will be there on Monday. If Jeff's doing well enough."  
"Ok, like I said if you guys need to take more time that's ok. How are you holding up, Jen?"  
"Dad, I'm horrible. The man who I love is laying in a hospital bed with a bullet wound because the man who I thought was my father shot him. Then I found out that ya my biological father. Now ya ask how I am doing. I'll tell ya the truth, I'm stressed out and very confused."  
"Did your mother tell you?"  
"No, Jerry did. Are ya gonna be man enough to admit it or are ya leaving it at we know and that's that?"  
"Jen, I'm perfectly willing to admit you are my daughter."  
"Why didn't ya tell me before?"  
"Your mother and I talked about it prior to your birth. Since she was married we decided to allow Jerry to believe he was your father. Somehow he found out. When you were about 12, your mother contacted me and told me about Jerry's abusiveness. I went and talked to Jerry. I told him that if he abused you one more time I would kill him. Shortly after that he filed for divorce and split. Your mother and I thought telling you would just confuse you more."  
"Thank ya for being so darn considerate. And ya were perfectly right. It would have caused some confusion, but it still would have been a much better time to tell me. I have lived my whole life as a lie."  
"I'm sorry Jen. We thought it was the best thing for you. We may have been wrong. We're not perfect and I'm sorry. I need to get going. I will call you later this evening to find out anything else and to talk to you some more. Have a good day."  
Suddenly I realized I was exhausted. If I hadn't told Jeff I'd be back, I would have stayed to sleep. But I couldn't. I grabbed a quick snack and went back to the hospital.  
When I got back there was a large group of people there. Shane Helms, Nora, Amy, Matt, Gilbert, and a lot of Jeff's friends who I had not yet met. When I walked in, Jeff introduced me around to everyone. I wasn't really in the mood for new people, but Jeff seemed happy to have company so I just sat in the back of the room talking to Nora.  
By midafternoon everyone else had left and it was just Jeff and I. He was doing much better. "Boy its great to see all the guys again. Oh yeah, how'd ya make out with the phone call?"  
"I was only calling in sick. I wasnt calling for anything else."  
"But ya told him ya know didn't ya?"  
"Am I really that predictable?"  
"Yes. What did he say?"  
"He admited to it." We talked for a while. At about 2:30 my pager went off. The number was Jessica's cell phone. I used the hospital phone to call her cell.  
"Hello," She answered.  
"Jess, ya paged me. Where are ya guys?"  
"The only place we know in Carolina. Your house. But you're not here."  
"I'm sorry. I'm at the hospital with Jeff. I'll be there in 15 minutes." I hung up and turned to Jeff. "I need to leave. Jess, John, and my mom are at the house. I'll be back a little later. I love ya. If ya want me to bring anything into ya call me at home."  
"Ok. I love ya too. Bye baby." I left.  
I got to my house 10 minutes later. John, Jess, and mom were sitting in the car waiting for me. "Hey guys," I said as we all got out of our respective cars and headed towards the front door of Jeff and my two story white house.  
"Hey Jenny, how's Jeff?" Jessica and John both asked.  
"He's doing better. Are ya'll hungry?" I continued ignoring my mother's prescence.  
"I've got a better idea. You look exahusted Jen. Why don't we go out to a resturant? My treat." My mother offered.  
"NO! I'm perfectly capable of cooking. I'm also skilled at it. Just like I"m capable of handling change. So why'd ya try to hide it from me mom?" I started cooking left over chicken and potatoe.  
"What are you talking about Jennifer?" My mom asked.  
"I have spoken to both Jerry and Vince and they both told me the truth. I can't believe ya lied to me for 23 years." I was yelling. Mom just stood there quietly. She looked like she was going to cry.  
"Jen, calmly tell us what you found out,"John attempted.  
"Jerry isn't my father, Vince is. And for 23 years I thought the man beating me was my dad, but he wasn't."  
"Jen, I'm sorry I lied. I thought it was for the best."  
"How was it for the best when Jerry kept hitting me?"  
"I told you, I'm sorry. Please forgive me."  
"Whatever! The food's ready. HERE!" I dished it out and we sat at the table eating.  
"So Jess, What's new?" I finally asked.  
"Well, we're engaged." She answered showing off her beautiful ring.  
"Congratulations. When's the wedding?"  
"April 10th this year."  
"That's exactly 8 weeks away."  
"Yeah. And that's why I'm telling you. I want you and Jeff there."  
"Sure no prob."  
"Speaking of Jeff, let's go see him," John suggested.  
My mom, Jessica, and John stayed until Sunday afternoon and then flew back.  
  
Author's note: Thanks for all the reviews. Please keep them coming. 


	8. problems with a friend

Chapter 8:  
Amy, Matt, and I were flying to Ohio to wrestle on Monday and were leaving early Monday morning. Jeff was to come home Wednesday afternoon when we got home.  
Monday night, the three of us arrived at the Ohio arena. When we got there, we were met by Stacy Kiebler and Torrie Wilson. "Hey guys. Do you two realize the four of us have to pull off a tag team match tonight if you're up to it. Oh and congratulations Jen, on Thursday's Smackdown, you get to win the belt from Trish," Stacy said.  
"Really?"  
"Yeah."  
"Jennifer Smith? Mr. McMahon is looking for you," a stage hand said walking by us.  
"Ok, I have to go find Mr. McMahon. Ya guys decide how ya want the match to go and I'll be right back."  
"Ok. Good luck." Amy knew about the whole dad thing but promised not to tell anyone.  
"Vince? ya called for me?" I asked walking into Vince's office.  
"Yes. Jen come on in. Sit. We need to talk."  
"Go ahead."  
"I want to admit to the world tonight that you are my daughter. So I'm going to cut a promo where I announce that you are my daughter. I want you to act skeptical and I'll explain it a little more. I'm also going to explain Jeff's absence during the promo. Is that ok with you?"  
"Yeah I guess so."  
"ok. You need to go find Stacy, Amy and Torrie and work together your match for tonight." I left. We went and prepared the match.I sat around backstage waiting for RAW to begin. Vince opened up the show with his promo.  
"Last Thursday night a diva very dear to me was abandoned by the two people I left in charge of her. Then team extreme picked up that diva for me. That diva is none other than Desiree." That was my cue. I walked out to the ring with Amy and Matt by my side.  
"Vince, ya are begining to worry me. I'm not the type of diva who will kiss ya butt. Why am I so dear to ya?"  
"Because you're my daughter."  
"What?" Matt, Amy, and I said in unison.  
"Your mother and I were together for a short time. I think it only fair to tell you that you are a McMahon. Now I've given Steph and Shane different degrees of power. So I'll give you some too. I'm going to allow you to be the commissioner of the WWE."  
"Ok. Thank ya. May we please be dismissed now? Lita and I have a match to prepare for."  
"Yeah, in a second. I just have one more question. Where's Jeff? I was going to give the Hardyz a tag team title shot tonight as a reward for saving you...but..."  
"Hold that thought a few weeks. Jeff got hurt last Thursday in his match against Scotty and Albert. He'll be fine, eventually, but he's gonna miss a few weeks. Can they still get the shot?"  
"It's your decision now because you're the commissioner. You are dismissed." That ended the promo. We headed in the back.  
Wow Jen. That was very believable. If I didn't know better I woulda believed you really were Vince's daughter," Stacy said.  
"Yeah well..."  
"You are?" I explained it to her. Then Amy joined us. She had my cell in her hands.   
"Jeff's on the phone for ya."  
"Oh ok. Excuse me ya'll." I walked off. "Honey are ya ok?"  
"Oh yeah I'm fine. I was just calling to tell ya ya did a great job."  
"Thanks honey. Guess what! Dad is giving me a title shot tomorrow night. And as soon as ya are well, he's giving ya the tag titles."  
"Awesome."  
"Baby, I miss ya, but I have to go. I'll call ya after RAW. I love you."  
"I love you too." I hung up and headed for the locker room I was sharing with Matt and Amy.  
"Jen, hold up." Jason Reso, aka Christian said catching up to me.  
"Oh hey Jay. What's up?"  
"Where's Jeff? He's usually glued to your hip."  
"He was shot. He's laying in a hospital bed in North Carolina."  
"And you're here? Wow. I'm surprized you aren't there."  
"Believe me. I would much rather be there."  
"It must be really hard. Is that why you guys missed the house shows?"  
"Yeah. Jeff's gonna be out of action for six to eight weeks."  
"Wow. That's a while for you two to be apart while you're traveling. If you begin to feel lonely you know where I am."  
"Thanks Jay. Ya know, ya really are sweet."  
"And you are really pretty."  
"Thanks I think." Then without thinking he kissed me. "Jason, what was that for?"  
"I'm sorry Jen, your beauty overtook me. I'm sorry. I should be going bye." He took off.  
When I walked back into the lockerroom, Matt wasn't there and Amy looked mad.  
"What happened? Where's Matt?"  
"I don't know. Why don't ya get ya boyfriend Jason to help ya look."  
"What are ya talking about?"  
"Don't play dumb with me. I saw ya and Jay kiss. So did Matt. Ya lied Jen. Ya said ya wouldn't hurt Jeff. How do ya think he would respond if he found out that ya were locking lips with his bestfriend?"  
"Ya were spying on me?"  
"We were looking for ya to see if ya were still talking to Jeff. I guess we got our answer. Maybe I shoudl go call Jeff and inform him what his girl is up to."  
"Incase ya didn't see, Jay's the one who kissed me. I love Jeff more than life itself. Amy I would never, and let me repeat that, NEVER, cheat on him." we talked it out a little more and she finally believed me. Matt came back and was furrious. Without thinking he pinned me up against a wall.  
"Ya want to cheat on Jeff? Ya don't know how great ya have it!"  
"Matt, stop! Jason attacked her." Amy shouted.  
"OH really?!? Girls ya'll have to excuse me a minute. Good luck on ya match and I'm sorry Jen." Matt said letting me go and heading for the door.  
"Where are ya going?" Amy asked.  
"I need to have a little talk with Jay."  
"Don't do anything too rash."Amy called after him. Then she turned to me. "Ya ready for this? Let's go kick some booty."  
We went out and wrestled our match which lasted less than 5 minutes and ended with Trish interfering and Lita and Desiress winning by DQ. After the match, Amy and I stayed in the ring and I challanged Trish to a match for the belt on Smackdown. She accepted. Then Amy and I ran to find Jay and Matt. When we found them, they were arguing.  
"What? Ya always feel the need to try to take other guy's girls?"  
"Dude, what does it matter? I think you're just jealous that I kissed her and you never have."  
"She's my brother's girlfriend. And I am totally in love with Amy."  
"Admit it man. Haven't ya ever wondered what's under her sexy halter and tight jeans?" Matt lunged at Jason. Amy and I managed to jump in the mittle before Matt's fist connected with Jason's face.  
"Matt, please don't. He's not worth it. Vince will suspend ya. It's not worth it honey," Amy said trying to pull him back.  
"I want to get my hands on that pompus..."  
"Ya already have a shot at him later on tonight. Tear him apart then. Let's go." Amy tried again. It took us a few minutes to get him out of the room. we finally got him out. Amy led Matt out and I was following behind.  
"Jen, hang on a second. I'm sorry. I know my actions were wrong. I'm really sorry Jenny," Jay pleaded. I didn't say anything but just walked back to my locker room.  
"Matt, we're accompanying ya to ringside tonight." I yelled bursting into the room.  
"Not a good idea. Ya two should stay back here," Matt said.  
"No way. I want to go out there and beat the crap out of Jay."  
"Jen, Matt's right. Maybe we should stay back here."  
"No! I'm going out there with Matt one way or another."  
"Fine. If ya that determined Jen then ya'll can come out with me."  
"Thank ya. Let's go."  
The match went off as we had planned. I was already supposed to interfere, so when I did, I hit Christian harder. I also noticed Matt was actually connecting when he was hitting Jay. A serious No-No in the wrestling biz. Mat won the match. Afterwards, Christian spared Matt, knocked out Amy, and then went after me. This wasn't part of the script so I tried to get away. He caught me, kissed me, and riped my top off for the world to see. Matt was getting up now and the two of them started wrestling around so I checked on Amy. A handfull of refs came down and broke up the fight. Matt carried Amy over his shoulder and the three of us left the ring. We got in the locker room and my cell was already ringing.  
"Hello," I picked it up.  
"Jennifer, why were ya just half naked infront of the world and is Amy ok?"  
"Yes she's ok and ya see..." I quickly explained the situation.  
"I'm gonna kill him when I get better."  
"Don't worry about it. Matt, Amy and I will take care of it."  
"Guys, MY OFFICE NOW!!"Vince yelled in.  
"Jeff, I gotta go. Vince wants to talk to us. Call me around midnight if ya up. I love ya."  
"Love ya too." I hung up and the three of us headed for Vince's office. Jason was already seated in the office when we walked in.  
"Sit!"Vince demanded.  
"Before ya say anything, please let me explain. Jason virtually attacked Jen in the back. We were simply trying to get him back. His comments were inappropiate as were our actions. I speak for Amy, Jen, and myself when I say we're sorry we misbehaved tonight," Matt said.  
"How exactly did he attack you Jen?" Vince asked.  
"He caught me in the hall, grabbed my arm, kissed me against my will, and then riped off my shirt while in the ring," I responded.  
"Jason?!?! Why did you rip my daughter's shirt off? You would never think of doing that to Stephanie."  
"Vince, Steph is your daughter. No one in their right mind would ever mess with her. Besides her husband Paul could kick all our butts. But Jenny, I didn't think she had anyone backing her up. Besides, she's beautiful. Look at her."  
"Yes she is beautiful. But I got news for you. Jen is my daughter too. You can't go around attacking her or any female in the biz for that matter. Jason what were you thinking?"  
"She's hot. I couldn't restrain myself." Amy and I both jumped out of our seats and attacked Jay.  
"Jennifer, Amy stop it! Right Now!" Vince demanded.  
We kept hitting him. Matt picked us up, putting each of us under one of his arms. "I'll get these two out of here." Matt said.  
"Leave Jen. You and Amy are dismissed." Matt put me down and took off. I sat back in the chair. "Jennifer, please control yourself. We need to talk this out like civilized human beings."  
"I'm sorry. I will try now."  
"Ok, now we need to deal with disapplinary actions for both of you. Jason your actions were extremely wrong and I'm not going to simply let it slide. Although you should be fired for sexual assualt. I won't fire you. I will however give you two choices. Choice one, you take on someone like Undertaker, we'll work it that you get hurt and you will be off television and house shows for a month. Or we simply suspend you now, and don't give the public a reason. It's up to you."  
"I think I will go with choice one."  
"Fine. Then you can publically appoligize to Jen tomorrow night and she can make the match with you verse the Undertaker. Oh and Jay, if you EVER lay your hands on another diva inside or out of the ring without it being in the script, you will be fired on the spot. Do I make myself clear?"  
"Perfectly. Now can I be excused?"  
"Yeah. Get out of my face." He left and Vince turned to me.  
"Don't worry. There won't be disapplinary actions. I just needed to talk to you. Are you ok?" I nodded. "Good. Jen, the next time you're being hasseled by a wrestler backstage, come tell me right away. Ok?"  
"Yes sir." He got up, walked around the desk and hugged me.  
"Call me dad. You may go now."  
"Thanks dad." I left and went back to the locker room. RAW was just about over. 


	9. Get Lost

Chapter 9:  
"Hey Jen, wanna go get a drink with us?" Amy asked.  
"Thanks but no. I'm gonna head back to the hotel and wait for Jeff to call."  
"Suit yaself. We'll catch ya later." They walked out with their things. I grabbed my things and headed straight to the hotel.  
Jeff called just before Midnight. Ring Ring. "Hello," I answered.  
"Hi honey. How'd the meeting go?"  
"Jeff, baby, it went ok..." I told him all about it. About ten minutes into our conversation there was a knock on the door. "Hang on a second," I said placing the receiver down and answering the door. "Jason?!? Hi. What are ya doing here?"  
"We need to talk. Can I come in?"  
"Sure, I guess." He came in and we sat on my bed. The room was a two bedroom shack. I was sharing it with Amy who wasn't back yet.  
"Jen, I'm sorry I riped off your shirt. You're just so beautiful I couldn't help but wonder how beautiful you'd be under that shirt."  
"That's nice, I think. But I have a boyfriend who I love very deeply. So ya and I will never be anything more than friends."  
"Forget about Jeff. What does he have that I don't?"  
"Try manners! Jay, ya need to leave and right now. Jeff means the world to me and I would never dream of cheating on or leaving him. So please get out of here NOW!"  
"C'mon, don't fight it. You know you want to be with me. C'mon girl." Jason tried to kiss me. I pushed him as hard as I could. He fell to the floor.  
"Jason, ya need to leave NOW!" I repeated.  
"Fine, I'll go. But you'd better take one final look at what you're passing up." He said getting up.  
"I'll gladly pass cus I've got something a hundred times better. Now Buh-Bye!" I pushed him out the door and shut and locked it behind him, and then picked back up the receiver. "Jeff? Are ya still there?"  
"Yeah honey. Did Jason leave yet?"  
"Yeah he's gone."  
"I don't trust that dude. Ya stay away from him. I'm gonna tour with ya starting as soon as I get out of here."  
"I don't want ya to over do it."  
"I'll be worst if I stay here cus I'll be worried about ya."  
"Oh that is so sweet." We talked for nearly an hour more. I went to sleep right away when I hung up with Jeff. I'm not sure what time Amy came in.  
Tuesday night's Smackdown tapings went off without a hitch. I won the Women's belt. Jason lost to the Undertaker, and according to the storyline, Christian was hurt after being chokeslamed through a table. All and all it was a very good show. After the show I went out for a drink with Matt, Amy, Paul, Shane, Nora, Stephanie, Shane Helms, Adam Copeland, and Stacy Keibler. I didn't get back to the hotel until 1:30 am. I wanted to go to sleep as soon as possible becaue our plane left at 9:00am and we had to be at the airport by 7:00am. As soon as I laid down the phone rang.  
"Ya know ya boyfriend is getting to be a pain," Amy mumbled. She was also trying to sleep.  
"Hello," I picked up the phone.  
"Jen, can I talk to Amy?"Matt asked.  
"Ha Amy, it's not my boyfriend, its your's. Here." They talked for another hour, which kept me awake. I finally fell asleep around 3:00 am.   
When the alarm sounded at six, I had a hard time getting up. So did Amy. We finally got up at 6:30 when Matt banged on the door. "Are ya girls up yet?" He yelled banging. We both jumped up and opened the door.  
"Hey Matt. C'mon in." I opened the door wider and motioned for him to come in.  
"Ya guys aren't ready yet? Hurry up!" Mr. Punctual Matt demanded. He always did this to Jeff and I and we always hated it.  
Amy and I hurriedly got ready to leave. We went downstairs, checked our, and headed for the airport. After we went through baggage check and security, we got a wuick breakfast and waited for the plane. As soon as we got back to Carolina, I headed straight to the hospital.  
When I walked into Jeff's room he was up and dressed. He looked ready to go.  
"Jeff honey. Are ya all set and ready to go?" I ran up to him and hugged him.  
'Yeah. I was just waiting for my ride. Let's go." He started to pick up his bag. It wasn't heavy but since his left arm was in a sling he couldn't really use it. I didn't let him carry his bag. I took it from him.  
"Jen, I'm perfectly capable of carrying my bag."  
"Jeff, let me do it. Really I want to. I want ya to rest ya arm so ya can be back to normal quickly. Besides we have a wedding to go to in 7 weeks."  
"Whose?"  
"Jessica and John's. Don't ya remember? I told ya the other day."  
"Jenny, do I really have to go with ya? They're ya friends. I don't even know them that well."  
"Ya gotta be kidding. I went to Shannon's wedding with ya and he was ya bestfriend. I didn't even know him or his wife. Now I'm asking ya to go to my bestfriend's wedding and ya refusing. That's not fair."  
"I asked if ya wanted to go. Ya said sure. Going to Shannon's wedding was totally up to ya. I didn't make ya."  
"Listen, we've got plenty of time to talk about this. Let's not argue over something like that today. How are ya feeling?"  
"Much better." 


	10. Jeff's surprize

When we got to the house, all of Jeff's friends were there. They had a whole surprize party set up. "Surprize! Welcome Home!" They all yelled when Jeff and I walked in. I let Jeff socialize while I brought the bags up to our bedroom. I returned downstairs and looked for Jeff. Before I found him I found Jason. I couldn't believe Jay had the guts to show up. I looked to see that Matt, Amy, and Jeff hadn't noticed Jay's presence. Right when I looked at each one of them, they say Jay. We all ran to where he was standing. I was sure Matt and Jeff were going to hit Jason. I wanted to myself but since he was a guest in our house I couldn't.  
We all reached Jason at the same time. "What are ya doing here?" Jeff asked Jason.  
"Ya didn't get enough of a beat down Monday night?" Matt asked.  
"I'm surprized ya had the guts to show up here," Amy said.  
"Guys, Guys. I'm just here for the party. And to appoligise to you all for my actions on Monday night," Jason answered.  
"Why ya lying.... I outta," Jeff said lunging for him.  
"Stop. Jeff, Matt, Amy, We may hate this jerk but he's still a guest in our home and we need to treat him as such. Just leave him be," I tried.  
"Why are ya protecting him? Are ya in love with him?" Matt accused.  
"No! I love Jeff with all my heart and soul," I yelled. When I yelled that, everyone went quiet.  
"I love ya too," Jeff said.  
"Jen if ya love Jeff, why are ya always hurting him in one way or another?" Jason asked.  
"What are ya talking about Jason?" By this time a large group had gathered around us.  
"I'm talking about you hitting on other guys, and causing Jeff to be shot. You know it's your fault that Jeff has his arm in that sling. He didn't even know Jerry until you came along. Jeff would be so much better off if you took a hike," Jay belittled me.  
"Jason, ya are a guest in our home. I suggest ya start acting like one or leave." I said firmly.  
"And what if I refuse to leave?"  
"I'll have to physically remove ya from my home. I thought we were friends. If ya really were my friend, ya wouldn't have kissed my girl, or given her a hard time or riped her shirt off," Jeff said getting in Jay's face.  
"Wait, ya mean that wasn't part of the story line? Jason how could ya do that to ya bestfriend's girl?" Shane Helms shouted at Jay.  
"Look at her, wouldn't you do the same?" Jay said.  
"Jay, Ya being unbelievably disrespectful. Jen has become like a sister to us. I thought ya felt the same way. But ya must not. Now I don't know about the others, but I always stick up for my sisters. If ya haven't noticed, I protected Amy when her brother caused a proble, and now I'm gonna protect Jen from ya," Shane said.  
"Alright, alright. Calm your nerves. I'll leave." Jay left.  
"Thanks Shane," I said. Everyone went back to socializing. I snuck upstairs to think a little. Five minutes later, Jeff came up. He walked in and saw that I was crying.  
"Jenny honey, what's wrong?" Jeff asked sitting next to me on the bed and putting his good arm over my shoulder.  
"Jeff, Jay was right. Ya'd be better off without me. Maybe I should leave before I cause ya anymore pain or heartache."  
"Jen, I love you. I have since we first met. I have been happier in the last six months that I've been with ya than in the 25 before that. Sure Jerry caused me some problems, but he's away for life for attempted murder and child abuse. Jen, ya haven't caused me any pain or heartache yet. But if ya leave me, I may never recover from the broken heart that I'm sure to get."  
"Are ya sure ya don't want me to leave?"  
"I want ya to stay. Forever. Jen, I don't want ya to leave, I want ya to be my wife."  
"Are ya asking me what I think ya are?"  
"Wait. Let me do this right." He walked over to his night table and pulled out a ring. He came back over to me and kneeled infront of me. "Jennifer, will ya marry me?"  
  
Author's note: I'm not posting the next chapter until I get at least 3 reviews for this one. Is anyone still reading this? 


	11. Jen's answer Jessica's surprize visit

Author's note: Thanks for all the reviews. Keep them coming please. And check out my other story I want Candy.  
  
  
  
"Oh my God! Yes!" I screamed. My tears turned to joyful tears. Jeff and I ran downstairs.  
"Everyone listen up. Jeff and I are engaged." I screamed. We got congratulations from everyone. A few minutes later the phone rang. I excused myself and answered the phone.  
"Hello," I picked it up.  
"Jen, I'm at the Airport that's twenty minutes from your house. I need you to come get me now."  
"Jessica? What happened? Why are ya here?"  
"Just come please. I'll explain everything when you get here. And if John calls you haven't heard from me."  
"Ok. I'll be there as soon as possible."  
"Ok bye." I hung up and went and found Jeff.   
"Who was on the phone?"  
"Jess. I need to run out for a while. By the sound of it, she's going to need a coffee. I'll be home in about an hour and a half to two hours. And if John calls we haven't heard from her."  
"She's here?"  
"Yeah. She's at the airport. Call my cell if ya need me." I kissed him and left.  
25 minutes later, Jessica and I were sitting in a café, ordering coffee. "Ok now, what happened that resulted in ya here and John staying in Rhode Island?"  
"We had a fight. He's been living with me for almost six months and things were going great. Then I decided this morning that we should rearrange the furniture and junk and unpack all his things. He said he likes living with most of his things in boxes incase he needs to move out. That made me think he just wants to be with me for a short time."  
"Jess, Ya've been with him for over two and a half years. Ya guys are totally in love. If he didn't want to stay around for a while, he wouldn't have asked ya to marry him."  
"You know, deep down something doesn't feel quite right. I don't know if we're really meant to be together. Jen, I don't know anything for sure anymore. I thought we were in love but if he loves me, why won't he unpack his boxes?"  
"Jess, I'm gonna tell ya something ya probably ain't going to like, but it's the god's honest truth. I think ya both are scared. I mean think about it. Ya have been dating for a while, but it was never all that serious. Now ya want to take it to the most serious step ever, ya have never had a relationship that lead all the way to marriage and that makes ya both nervous. Jessica, ya never know whats gonna happen, but ya gotta try. Ya can't let fear stop ya."  
"Jen, you are right, but I can't help being scared. And I think John feels the same way."  
"Why don't ya stay here for a few days, take a little break from John. Then when ya build up enough courage, call John and talk this thing out with him."  
"Ok." We finished our coffee and headed back to my house. When we got there, everyone but Matt and Amy had left.  
"Jenny, there ya are. Oh hey Jessica. How are ya?" Matt said.  
"Hi Matt. Hi Amy. Hi Jeff. I'm ok. How are you doing?"  
We sat around talking about different things. Matt and Amy stayed for dinner and left about 7:30. I set up the guest room for Jessica and then the three of us lounged around the living room watching T.V. Right at a good part in the show, the phone rang.  
"Are ya here if its John?" I asked Jess before picking up the phone.   
"No. I'm not ready to tlak to him yet!"  
"Ok." I picked up the phone. "Hello."  
"Jenny, don't lie to me. Is Jessica there?"  
"John? No. She's not here. Why would she be here?"  
"You are the worst lyer. I know ya know that I refused to unpack my boxes and she took off. I also know that she's sitting in your living room or in a hotel somewhere near your house. So I want you to tell her I'm sorry. The only reason I don't want to unpack is because unpacking makes everything seem so final. Almost like once I unpack, I can't change my mind."  
"So ya ain't truly sure ya want to marry her?"  
"Jen, I lover her and I want her to marry me or else I wouldn't have asked her. I guess its just a fear thing. Tell her I'm sorry and if she comes home, I'll gladly unpack the stupid boxes."  
"Ok, if I see her I'll tell her. Bye." I hung up.  
"What did he say?" Jessica asked.  
"He's sorry and he loves ya. Jess, sleep on it tonight and call him tomorrow."  
"Ok, I will."  
We watched T.V. for another two hours. About 10, Jeff and I headed for bed. I fell asleep almost instantly. About 2 in the morning I woke up hearing someone talking in the other room. I got up to see what was happening. Jessica was sitting on the couch talking on the phone.  
"Ok, John, honey. I love you too. I'll see you in a few hours." She hung up and then noticed I was in the room. "Oh, I didn't wake you did I?"  
"No, I was just headed to the bathroom. So ya called John huh?"  
"Yeah. Jen, thanks for letting me stay here the night. John and I have been talking for over an hour. Don't worry, I'll give ya the money for the phone call. So anyhow, we talked and worked everything out. I'm gonna fly home in the morning. Thanks for everything."  
"Good I'm glad ya worked it all out. Jess, thanks for dealing with me when we were younger and I'd be going crazy about different guys."  
"Yeah, what about Bill? That was probably the worst."  
"Yeah I was crazy about him." We reminiced for a while about my past crushes. Jeff had woken right when we began so he got to hear all about my past obsessions. We finally went back to sleep about four am."  
Jeff and I both woke up around nine. Jessica was still sleeping. I decided to make breakfast. I cooked eggs, bacon, toast, and homefries. The smell of the food must have woken Jessica, because just when the food was ready she came out of the bedroom.  
"Hey Jessi. Just in time. Ya hungry?" I asked.  
"Sure. Thanks for everything." I put the plate infront of her. She grabbed my hand. "Where'd you get that?"  
"Oh I didn't tell ya. I'm engaged."  
"To Jeff?"  
"No the milkman. Duh of course to Jeff."  
"Details please."  
"What's there to tell? I love Jen, she loves me. I asked her to marry me. She said yes. Now we're engaged," Jeff responded.  
We ate and then Jess asked me to drive her to the ariport. I got changed and we left. As soon as we got around the cornor, Jessica hit me in the arm. "Owww. What was that for?"  
"Jen I shoulda hit you in the head. Maybe that would knock some sense into you."  
"Excuse me!?!"  
"Think about it. You've known him six months and now you're gonna marry him. Jen, it's bad enough you're living with him, but now you're gonna connect yourself to him forever. Are you crazy?"  
"Yeah, I'm crazily in love with Jeff."  
"How though? You haven't even known him long enough to be in love with him."  
"Jess, time doesn't matter. We've been over this before. I mean look at it this way, Jeff and I have only been together six months and we love each other as much if not more so than you and John who have been together over two years."  
"Jen, I don't want to fight over this. I just want you to be careful. Don't rush into anything."  
"Jess, I've already dove in. I mean think about it. I had known him less than a week when I moved in with him. I dove into wrestling with him a week after moving in with him. Jess ya should know me by now. I always dive into things head first, and usually they turn out ok. don't worry, I'm a big girl and I can handle it."  
"I only worry because you're my friend and I care about you." 


	12. An unusual trip home

Author's note: Thanks for the reviews. Please keep them coming. Thanks.  
  
  
  
  
Time past quickly and Jeff was healing nicely. It was exactly eight weeks the he was out of wrestling. He had been touring with me even though he wasn't wrestling. Finally, he was able to get back to wrestling. The weekend that he was to get back in the ring was the weekend of Jessica's wedding. We talked it out. He was going to wrestle the house show and I was going to the wedding.  
"Jeff, I'll miss ya," I said at the airport as we were waiting for our planes to board. His headed to Sacromento, California. Mine headed to Providence, Rhode Island. It was Friday afternoon.  
"I'll miss ya too. Call me tonight."  
"I will. Good luck in on your match. And be careful. I don't want ya hurt."  
"Ya be careful too." We had to board our seperate planes. I layed back and relaxed during the flight. The plane touched down an hour and a half later. When I got off, Jessica was waiting for me.   
"Hey Jess, What's up?" She looked worried.   
"Have you seen today's paper?"  
"No, Jeff and I were running late this morning. So I didn't get to read it yet, why?" She shoved a newspaper into my face and pointed at a story. I read the headline- attempted murderer escapes from North Carolina prision. I scanned the article quickly. Jerry Smith escaped from jail late last night. The article went on to say what had happened. I read the last sentance and almost fainted- 'Word from a fellow inmate is that Jerry was headed to deal with the two people responsible for him being in jail.' "Oh my gosh. Jessica. Yikes! I'm in trouble. Big trouble. So is Jeff. Oh God, Jeff. Where's my cell?" I dug in my purse. I finally found it and dialed Jeff's cell number. He was still on the plane, but I needed to warn him.  
"Hello," He answered.  
"Jeff, there is a huge problem. We are both in grave danger," I answered right away.  
"Calm down Jen. Please calmly tell me what ya mean."  
"Jerry is out of jail and looking for ya and me. Chances are, he's gonna show up at the arena tonight."  
"Oh God. Have ya run into him yet?"  
"No. He doesn't know I'm here. He can easily find out where the WWE is. Be careful. He may be headed for ya."  
"I don't care about me. I'm more concerned about ya. I'm gonna catch the next flight out there. I'll be there late tonight."  
"No. Shane, my brother is here tonight. He's friends with John. I'll be fine. Ya just be careful. Goodluck. I love you. Call right away if you run into Jerry."  
"Are ya sure ya don't want me there with ya?"  
"I want ya here. Really I do. But ya can't afford to miss anymore wrestling time. I love you. We're at Jess's so I have to go. Call me after the house show." We hung up and Jess and I carried my suitcases up to her appartment. We walked in and saw John and my archenemy Jennifer Foregon on Jessica's couch sleeping together.  
"What the heck is going on here?"  
"Jess, uh...ah...uh... Hello hunny," John stuttered. Jess ran out in tears and John jumped up running after her. That left Jen F. on the couch with only the sheet to cover her.  
"So ya back in town ha? Why in the world were ya with John today though?" I said to Jen.  
"Because I love him and he loves me."  
"Ya sick freak, he's engaged. His wedding was supposed to be tomorrow," I left to go find Jess. When I got downstairs in her appartment building John was there but Jess wasn't.  
"Where's Jessi?"  
"I don't know. She just took off in her car."  
"Gee I wonder why. Ya jerk she just caught ya with someon ethat she really doesn't like. Ya a pig, ya know that? Go be with ya girlfriend. I'm gonna go find Jess. If I were ya, I'd be gone by the time we get back."I went and got my purse and walked to where I thought she was headed. It was a little coffee shop not far from the appartment. She usually went there to relax. When I got there, I went in because I saw her car. She was in the back sipping a soda and crying.  
"Jess, are ya ok?" I sat down next to her and put my hand on her shoulder to comfort her.  
"No," She choked out.  
"At least ya found out before ya were connected to him with no hope of a way out except death." She cried harder. "What?"  
"I'm....I'm.... pregnate." I could just bearly hear her. 


	13. Jeff's Big Surprize

Author's note: Thanks for the reviews. Keep them coming please. Thanks. Hope you're enjoying my story.  
  
  
  
"Does he know?" I asked.  
"No. I was waiting until after the wedding to tell him or anyone for that matter so my parents and his parents wouldnt get mad."  
"Jess, congrats on the baby. And I'm sorry John is such a jer. Ya can come stay with Jeff and I for as long as ya need or want to. Just don't get back with him because he doesn't love ya." We hung out at the coffee shop a while longer. By the time we got back, it had been about an hour since we had left. John and Jen were still there on the couch.  
"What are you doing?!? Get out of my appartment NOW!!!!" Jess yelled. She managed to kick them out, throw their clothes and Jen's purse out the door and lock it.  
"Good going. Ya better without him," I said.  
"Jen, why did he cheat on me?"  
"Because he's a jerk. He's stupid. Don't worry about him." I wanted to keep going wiht how horrible John was, but I couldn't because the phone rang.  
"Hello," I answered because she was too upset to.  
"Jenny, how are ya doing?" The caller said.  
"Jeff, honey. How are ya? Did ya land yet?"  
"Yeah. Matt, Amy and I landed about half and hour ago. Everythings going great. How are ya?"  
"I'm ok. But Jess is not. She caught John cheating on her. Do ya mind her staying with us as long as she needs to?"  
" Yeah sure honey. Whatever ya want."  
"Ok, what'd ya do?"  
"What gives ya the idea that I did something?"  
"Ya buttering me up. Now don't beat around the bush. What did ya do?"  
"Why don't ya come out here? We need to talk face to face."  
"Are ya gonna dump me? Cus I ain't flying three and a half hours to be dumped."  
"No. But ya might kill me after ya find out."  
"What, did ya cheat on me?"  
"No!"  
"Then what? If it's neither of those , then its not that bad. So what is it?"  
"I uh...well....hold on." He mumbled something to someone there.  
"Hi, are you my new mommy?" A small voice asked.  
"Excuse me? I'm sorry, I need to talk to Jeff. Can ya give the phone back to the guy who gave it to ya?" A moment later Jeff was back on the line.  
"Surprize," He said.  
" Jeffery, what did that little boy mean mommy? Please explain NOW!"  
"Five years ago, I was in love with this girl Beth. We were engaged. But the she left. Well when I got off the plane here, Beth's sister was waiting with Joshua, my son. Beth died in a car accident. Josh doesn't understand what's going on. His aunt told him he was getting a new mom, ya, and a new dad, me. I can understand if ya ticked at me."  
"Jeff, I don't know... I need some time to think about it. I'll see ya tomorrow backstage and let ya know." I hung up.  
"What was that about?" Jessica asked.  
"Men suck."  
"Well you've been saying that your whole life. What's going on with Jeff?" I explained everything to her. We were both down from the day's events.  
"C'mon, this day has sucked for both of us. Let's get a pizza and watch a movie and drown our sorrows by getting fat." Jessica said."Ok." We did all that.   
About four hours later, we were getting ready for bed and there was a knock on the door. It was nearly 11 oclock. I answered the door. Jeff was there with a small boy infront of him.  
"Honey?" Jeff questioned testing my mood. I was about to scream, when I looked at little Joshua. He was the spiting image of Jeff. I couldn't be angry looking at these two cute guys infront of me.  
"C'mon in." They walked in. I hugged Jeff on his way in so he'd know everything was ok.  
"Jen, this is Joshua. My...our...son," Jeff said.  
"Hi Josh," I said.  
"Are you my new mommy?" Josh asked. I looked at Jeff, smiled and responded.  
"Yeah. And I'm gonna love ya a lot." I hugged him. "Oh Josh, this is Auntie Jessica. She's gonna be living with us," I said as Jess walked into the living room.  
"Oh, hey Jeff, and uh is it Josh? What are you guys doing here?" Jess asked.  
"I wanted to be with my girl and child and since Jen wouldn't come to us, I brought us to her," Jeff said.  
"Oh ok," She said giving me a strange look.  
"Mommy, Daddy, I'm tired," Josh added.  
"Ok, honey. Jess, do ya mind if Josh stays on the couch and Jeff and I will take the guest room?" I asked.  
"No. No problem. Let me get the extra pillows and blankets." She left the room and returned a minute later.  
We tucked Josh in and went to my old room. "Boy what a flashback,"Jeff said as I laid in his arms.  
"What do ya mean?" I asked.  
"Eight months ago we met and this is how we spent our second night together."  
"Oh yeah. Oh hey Jeff, how'd ya get out of wrestling tonight?"  
"I told ya father the truth."  
"Ya did WHAT?!? How did he react?"  
"Calm down, he was cool about it."  
"Yeah right. I'm surprized he didn't call me here to question my current status." Riiiing Riiing. My cell phone rang.  
"Hello," I answered.  
"Jennifer, why was your phone off earlier? All well, anyway, Jeff is headed there with a big surprize," The caller said.  
"Dad, calm down. He's right here. We talked it out and I'm gonna adopt Josh. We'll see ya tomorrow and I'll introduce ya to ya grandson. Oh and Daddy, is it ok if my bestfriend tours with Jeff and I?"  
"Yes, but Jen, did you really think out this motherhood thing?"  
"Yes, and I'm not positive that I can be a good mom, but I am sure that I love Jeff and I love Josh."  
"Ok then, I support you with this whole thing.  
"Thank ya. Now goodnight. I love you."  
"Love you too." We hung up. 


	14. Meeting up with old friends

Author's note: Thanks for the reviews. Please keep them coming. Thanks. And check out my other story Extreme Changes.  
  
  
  
The next day, we caught a flight to California. After the house show, Jessica and I headed to the bar at the hotel while Jeff took Josh up to the room. Jess was just going to get a soda. We went with Stephanie and Amy.  
We walked into the bar and headed towards the counter. "What'll it be ladies?" The bar tender asked. I looked at his face and knew without a doubt that he was who I thought he was. He looked back at me and realized who I was. Jessica looked back and forth between the bartender and me. She knew the same thing we knew.  
"Jennifer?" The bar tender asked.  
"Ryan, boy it's been a while," I responded coldly. Ryan and I had quite a past. We had dated briefly in middle school. Then he dumped me because his cousin didn't like me. He moved away and we didn't see each other again for about 6 years. When we were seniors in Highschool, we got back together. A week before my 20th birthday we were set to be married but he stood me up at the alter. I got home to find an appology message. I hadn't seen him since, until now.  
"Wow you look great," He tried to butter me up.  
"Thanks," I made sure the harshness was coming through in my voice.  
"Are you mad at me?"  
"No. Why should I be mad? Only because you were a jerk and left me at the alter? No I'm not mad. I'm glad. Thanks to ya dumping me, I'm now engaged to a man who loves and respects me. Unlike Ya! C'mon girls, we need to leave here, NOW!" I said leading Jessica, Stephanie, and Amy away.  
"Wait, Jenna, Please," Ryan called after me. He was the only one who ever called me Jenna. I froze in my tracks. "Can we at least talk Please?" I turned around and stomped over to the counter.  
"Ya want to talk? Ok, Let's talk. Why did ya leave me at the alter? Did ya not love me?"  
"No, that wasn't it at all. I was scared. I know that's a cheap excuse. I'm sorry Jenny. Please forgive me."  
"Ya were scared? Of what? I had everything ready and set to go. I even had Karen's ok for ya. And ya stood me up. But am I bitter? NO. Why should I be? Ya were only another guy to hurt me." Karen was his cousin. Ryan and Karen were really close. He had told me he couldn't marry me unless Karen was ok with it. So I went and talked to her. She's never liked me and the feelings were mutual. But she gave her ok. And the wedding never did take place.  
"I'm sorry. I know I was wrong. I was also young. Jen, I know you said you're engaged, but can't you and I be like friends or something?"  
"Friends? Ya want to be my friend? No! Ryan, ya hurt me- a lot, after ya left. Ya hurt me so much I needed therapy."  
"You went to a quack?"  
"I can see somethings never change. C'mon Steph, Amy, and Jess. Let's go back to the guys. Good bye again Ryan."  
"Jen, Please, Don't go! I want to get to know you again. Please." Ryan tried.  
"Too Late!" The four of us left.  
"Do ya wanna go somewhere else?" Steph asked.  
"Nah. I think I'm just going to get upstairs and be with Jeff. G'night." Jess and I went up to the hotel room.  
"Boy ya guys are back early. What happened?" Jeff asked us when we walked in.  
"Nothing. I don't want to talk about it. I just want to shower and go to bed," I snapped.  
"Let's just talk about it," Jeff tried.  
"Do ya understand I don't want to talk?" I yelled and went into the bathroom slamming the door shut. Once the door was locked I broke into tears.  
"Jen, C'mon what happened?" Jeff yelled through the door.  
"Go Away!" I shouted through the tears. I stayed in there for quite a while crying. When I finally thought he was asleep, I left the bathroom. We had a double bedroom. Jess took one bed. Jeff and I shared one bed and Josh slept in the pull out chair. I climbed into bed next to Jeff. Jess and Josher were deep asleep, but Jeff wasn't. Ad soon as I laid down, he started rubbing my shoulders.  
"I know ya don't wanna talk, but I'm here for ya cus I love you."  
"I love you too. But I really don't want to talk about it, I just went to sleep."  
"Ok, I respect that."  
"Thank ya and good night."  
"Goodnight." I rolled over to go to sleep, but before I could even close my eyes, there was a knock on the door. Jeff answered it.  
"Hello, Can I help ya?" Jeff said when he opened the door.  
"Hello. Can I please speak to Jennifer?" The visitor asked. I reconized the voice as Ryan's.  
"Yeah. Who should I say is here?"  
"I already know who it is Jeff. Tell Ryan I don't wanna see him much less talk to him right now," I called from the bed.  
"She doesn't want to talk to you."  
" I heard her. Just tell her I'm sorry." He left and Jeff returned to the bed.  
"Feel like talking now?" Jeff asked.  
"Yeah, I owe ya an explaination..." I told him everything. He was very understanding and loving.  
"At the risk of sounding like a jerk, I'm glad ya didn't marry him."  
"I am too. Cus then I wouldn't be able to marry ya." We fell asleep in each other's arms. 


End file.
